corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Naho's Notes
are a collection of notes from a notebook written by Naho Saenoki found in the fifth chapter of Corpse Party. Corpse Party CHAPTER 5 Notes 1/5 : Examination of Sacred Spaces - File 01 'Ghost Therapy - Heart Surgery Ward' (Investigation pending.) : Examination of Sacred Spaces - File 02 'K Prefecture - Heavenly Host Elementary School' (Investigation in progress.) Method of ingress: Obtained. (Requires two or more participants.) Method of egress: Obtained. (Will need to gather more information and plan very carefully, but it can be done.) Encountered fierce spiritual resistance while simply researching the Shinozaki estate. Right side of body paralyzed. Left eardrum ringing. Orbs visible in photographs. Influence confirmed. Severe dizziness, nausea and bloody BM experienced. Symptoms persist for weeks. Significant danger is clearly present. Next investigation will place others at risk. May be best to leave Mr. Kibiki behind. Seems he returned empty-handed again today. How many times has that happened with this publisher? He writes such interesting pieces, but never receives due credit. They're too daft. They don't appreciate him. Poor guy can't catch a break... But all that will change once his next serial is published. I'll do everything in my power to help him get the recognition he deserves. Notes 2/5 : I had a final exam today, so I went to school for the first time in quite a while. Seems while I was gone, Kibiki came here to Heavenly Host without me. 'It's too dangerous! We don't have enough data!' he said, trying to justify why he'd skulk into this sacred ground behind my back. His assistant, Taguchi, most likely put him up to it. I did give him all the details on how to return home from here, and it's a fairly simple process...but I can't help worrying about him nonetheless. At any rate, the blog's been updated. And I do feel bad about dragging my friend Sayaka into this... ...but it's time to dive headfirst into these trenches, and really feel out what this place is all about... Notes 3/5 : Herein I will detail the proper observance of Sachiko Shinozaki's charm, as well as a means of reversing its effects and returning home. : 'Sachiko in the Everafter' Procedure for Proper Observance -- The spell trigger is the phrase, 'Sachiko, we beg of you.' It must be chanted once for each participant, then one additional time for Sachiko. Following this, the proxy doll is to be torn apart. (Should the proxy doll recovered from the ruins of the old Shinozaki estate be unavailable... ...a printed facsimile will suffice for the purposes of this ritual.) If everything is performed as indicated, the spirit will pass by harmlessly, and nothing of note should occur. If any part of this ritual is performed incorrectly, however, then Sachiko herself will descend upon any viable spirit medium in the vicinity... ...and all present will be afflicted with her curse and spirited away to the sacred ground. : -- Procedure for Reversal -- If you've angered Sachiko, you may atone by redoing the ritual properly...but in reverse. First, produce your remnant of the proxy doll... Notes 4/5 : Kibiki, I'm so sorry... My readings were far too broad, and my interpretations of them overly naive. This place is not the simple plane of spirits I'd previously surmised it to be. If we don't get out of here a.s.a.p., we'll be in real danger. I th***** **** *e **** ** ge* b*** ea**** ******* *** 'way out' str***** * **ta****, *** ***** chil* ****its *** bou** ***e in a v*** parti***ar ******. I* ***** be qu*** ** **mp** ** ac*****. Doing so will me** ********* *** *alici*** **iri** that dw*** **** ** ***ock *** *ate that cu** ******* **e plan** ****, **** t* *** ***** ** **ow. ***** **** **chniq** ******* ********** ***s ********* *ould be unima******y dange****. ******* ** tel***g **** mi*** ******. I intend to continue my inve****ation until a more reliable method is found. Until then, please, PLEASE be safe... I want to see you again, Kibiki. More than anything. I want to feel you stroke my hair... Notes 5/5 : (The pages are all blank.) : I can smell him. I'm getting closer. Soon, I'll be with him again... My consciousness is fading. My hands are jet black. But I'm all right. I'll be with him again soon, after all... Notes 6/5 This note is a continuance of the fifth part of Naho's notes. : I found you, Kibiki. I found the room you ran to. Wait for me. Notes 7/5 This note is a continuance of the fifth part of Naho's notes. : I missed you. I'm going to hug you now. Notes #/5 This note is a continuance of the fifth part of Naho's notes. : Everything has gone dark. My body is a black mist. Trivia * The obscurity in Notes 4/5 is decrypted during the scene where both groups reunite on the third floor in CHAPTER 5. The note actually reads: ** Kibiki, I'm so sorry... My readings were far too broad, and my interpretations of them overly naive. This place is not the simple plane of spirits I'd previously surmised it to be. If we don't get out of here a.s.a.p., we'll be in real danger. I thought we'd be able to get back easily through the 'way out' strategy I detailed, but these child spirits are bound here in a very particular manner. It won't be quite so simple to achieve. Doing so will mean appeasing the malicious spirits that dwell here to unlock the gate that cuts through the planar void, back to the world we know. Using this technique before fulfilling this condition could be unimaginably dangerous. There's no telling what might happen. I intend to continue my investigation until a more reliable method is found. Until then, please, PLEASE be safe... I want to see you again, Kibiki. More than anything. I want to feel you stroke my hair... *** Also the word "before" in Notes 4/5 is misspelled when obscured, as it uses seven asterisks instead of six. * The 'Ghost Therapy - Heart Surgery Ward' in the first note is a possible foreshadowing towards Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient. However, Naho's death likely prevented her from actually carrying out her investigation and gathering any data on the subject. Category:Documents